


白黑组

by childstone



Series: 不普通的521 [3]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 我为你成为警察，结果你告诉我你是混黑道的？





	白黑组

“孟鹤堂……”周九良挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，迫使他直视自己，但此时孟鹤堂已经失去了理智，朝着周九良的唇就贴了上去。

“唔……”周九良被他扑倒在床上，承受着孟鹤堂胡乱的亲吻，张口任由他的小舌侵入。

暴怒的心情逐渐被亲吻平息，周九良看着被药物控制的孟鹤堂，他的眼睛里映着自己的双眸，一个翻身把孟鹤堂反压在身下。

“孟鹤堂……你知道我是谁吗？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂只觉得浑身像是有火在烧，白酒的信息素又在搅乱着两人的理智，他撕扯着周九良的上衣，听见周九良的话后抬头迷茫地看向他，“你是谁……我好难受……”

“我叫周九良。”

“周九良……”孟鹤堂歪着脑袋思索了一下，似乎不认识，但眼下的情景也管不了这么多了，埋到周九良的颈间，腺体就暴露在周九良面前，醇厚的酒香拨动着他的理智，让他忍不住伸出舌头舔舐那酒香最浓的地方。

“九良……”孟鹤堂在他颈间蹭着，闻到周九良忍不住释放的香槟气息后，更是变本加厉地吮吸他侧颈的皮肤，“九良我们做爱吧……”

周九良复杂地看了他一眼，推开孟鹤堂，直视着他的双眼，缓缓说道：“好。”

 

周九良是为了孟鹤堂才选择考警校的。

当年心灰意冷之际，他站在湖边准备结束自己可笑的一生时，孟鹤堂走了过来。

“小朋友，有困难要记得和警察叔叔说啊？”

“说了也解决不了问题。”

“你不说怎么知道解决不了？”

周九良不记得那天和孟鹤堂在湖边聊了多久，但男人温和的笑让他觉得或许以后生活会给他个什么惊喜也说不定。

但等到周九良考上了警校，成为了一名警察后，却发现生活只会给你一个惊吓，就比如那天遇到的人是个黑帮的老大。

现在黑帮老大都这么狂吗？还敢装警察？

如果周九良没有碰巧看见孟鹤堂被人扛进宾馆，他都不知道，这个人，居然是个Omega！

他打电话喊来同事，赶在两人走进房间之前把人拦了下来。

但周九良怎么都没想明白，自己怎么就搂着孟鹤堂进了房间。

 

衣衫落地，周九良的双手抚过孟鹤堂因为情欲而发热的肌肤，白酒混着香槟的味道，使两人共同坠入这暧昧的气氛之中。

乳尖被周九良恶意地捏住，另一边又被含在口腔里又吸又咬，电流沿着脊梁传遍孟鹤堂的全身，他毫无顾忌地呻吟着，手指插入周九良的发间，腰微微拱起，将自己的乳头又向他嘴里送了送，“哼啊......好......好舒服......”

周九良闻言松开了口，站直了身子看着躺在床上的孟鹤堂，不知道为什么，他心里有种莫名的不爽。

突然，他瞟到桌子上摆着的一个小盒子，冷笑一声，心道：那个杂碎还挺会玩？居然还准备了这种东西？

孟鹤堂不满地睁开眼睛，看着周九良似乎拿了什么东西朝自己走来，“九良？”

名字倒是喊得挺顺口的，明明都不记得自己了......周九良撇了撇嘴，走到床边，拉开孟鹤堂的双腿，见到一张一合的小穴和流出的爱液后笑了一声，将手里的东西塞了进去。

“嗯啊......什么东西......好凉......”孟鹤堂惊呼一声，感受着体内圆润的触感，突然体内的东西开始震动起来。

周九良侧卧在孟鹤堂身边，手上捏着跳蛋的遥控器，在他耳边轻声说，“喜欢这个吗？”

“嗯......嗯......啊......”麻痒的感觉让孟鹤堂难耐地夹紧了双腿，肠肉也推拒着体内的异物，却把圆润的跳蛋挤得更深了，“唔......唔......”

“喜欢？”周九良看着孟鹤堂爽的眯起了眼睛，抬起他的一条腿，用手指将跳蛋更往里推了一点，甚至又加入了一指，在孟鹤堂水淋淋的小洞里四处扣挖。

“唔......啊......”孟鹤堂情不自禁地缩了缩小穴，转过头去索吻，“九良......”

周九良抽出手指，将指尖的淫液抹在孟鹤堂的腿间，搂住他的腰，让他趴跪在床上，甩手拍在了他的臀肉上，白嫩的臀肉上瞬间浮现一片红印。

“哼唔......”孟鹤堂仰头喘息，双手攥住床单，药物作用下，疼痛似乎也转变为了另一种快感，让他心向神往。

“为什么装Alpha？”周九良将跳蛋的档位又调大了一格，跳蛋似乎随着穴肉的推挤，堪堪触到了孟鹤堂体内的敏感点，若有若无的触碰反而令孟鹤堂被情欲折磨地连声求饶，带着哭腔回答道：“为了......为了救......嗯啊......救我哥......”

“嗯？”周九良奖励性地捏了捏被冷落许久的乳尖，继续审问道：“为什么装警察？”

“我......我没有......嗯......九良......九良给我......”

“你不记得我了吗？”

“哼啊......”孟鹤堂回头，脸上挂满了泪水，“我......我不记得......”

周九良气愤地将跳蛋的档位调到最大，手指将跳蛋抵在那处软肉上，令孟鹤堂无力支撑起自己，倒在床上，大声呻吟。

“为什么不记得我？”周九良的手指微微撑开小穴，露出里面的肠肉，“我可是因为你，才变成警察的......你为什么就用这种姿态，来与我重逢？”

呜......不要......那里......不要......。。”

“这下你就能记住我了吧？”周九良一把抽出跳蛋，扶着肉棒猛地插入了浪得出水的小穴。

“唔......唔......顶到了......”

里面似乎是有一张小口吸着周九良的龟头，爽得让他低低地哼了一声，掰着孟鹤堂的臀肉奋力冲刺起来。

生殖腔被逐渐打开，孟鹤堂的呻吟也渐渐被抽泣所取代，“不......不要......呜......”

“不要什么？”周九良抵着生殖腔慢慢地磨，直到它被打开了一个小口，承受着他的顶弄。

“唔......”

“不要进去，还是不要停下来？”

“不......呜......不知道......”孟鹤堂无助地摇了摇头。

周九良开始大力抽插起来，次次全根没入，甚至进入了生殖腔内，快感如狂潮扑向孟鹤堂，他连声哭喊着，眼泪不断流出，沾湿了一小片床单。

“孟鹤堂，喊我的名字......”“周......周九良......”

没过多久孟鹤堂就颤抖着射了出来，周九良也是第一次做成年人之间的情爱之事，被小穴紧紧地绞着，差点射了出来，他连忙抽出性器，在孟鹤堂股间蹭着，射出的一瞬间，低头咬破了他颈后的腺体，香槟与白酒的味道相融合，包裹着交叠的两个躯体，构成了情色而淫靡的画面。

这下你总归能记住我了吧......


End file.
